


First Kiss

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Garnet (Steven Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Everybody loves their first kiss. Except Garnet.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series of fics for pride month 2018! All will be revealed in the series, I'm too lazy to type it here. Anyway, the first prompt for this was 'First Kiss', and I wanted to be creative by not making it a shipping story, so I made it about Garnet, who in my headcanon is aromantic, asexual and romance repulsed.  
> Reasoning behind headcanon: I can't see Ruby or Sapphire as being polyamorous, and since Garnet is the embodiment of their relationship, it would make sense that she is aro, since Ruby and Sapphire could only ever romantically love each other. Plus she says that "three's a crowd" in Love Letters, which just about confirms it.

It was her first kiss, and she hated it.  
Rose and Pearl were already in a relationship, and while that had been irrelevant during the war, in the years after it was starting to make Garnet feel like the third wheel. It was Rose who had suggested that they have a threesome, and Garnet, since she was made of love, decided she would try to make it work.  
It had been going so well, until the three realized that Garnet was yet to do anything romantic, and Pearl had asked Garnet to kiss her. Garnet had complied, but the second she touched Pearl's lips, it had felt like she was comitting some horrible act of betrayal against herself, like how she would feel if Ruby ran off to fuse with some other gem for two hundred years and then reunited with Sapphire.  
She told herself it was just because she had never kissed anyone before, that she would get used to it eventually, but she couldn't deny that doing anything even slightly romantic with Rose or Pearl made her feel like a traitor to herself. Eventually she gathered the courage to talk to them about it, and their response was surprising, even with her future vision.  
Rose's eyes widened in realization as soon as she explained. "Garnet, you're aromantic," she said, suddenly feeling guilty for pressuring Garnet into joining their relationship.  
Garnet had heard of aromantic and asexual gems, but she had always thought of them as being the 'other'- they were just another type of gems that Homeworld thought were defective. The idea that she could be one of them never occurred to her. So, obviously, her initial reaction was confusion and denial. "But I can't be! Ruby and Sapphire aren't!"  
Garnet knew more about fusion than most gems, and she knew that, although the fusion may look like a totally different gem at first, most of a fusion's traits could be traced back to their components. But Ruby and Sapphire were most definitely not aromantic; in fact, they were head over heels in love with each other.   
"Exactly," explained Pearl. "Ruby and Sapphire are so deeply in love with each other that when you try to make yourself do romantic things, they feel like they're cheating on each other."  
"Oh," muttered Garnet, trying to hide her shock. She forced a chuckle, "Well, it's not like I was looking for a relationship anyway..."  
"We can tone it down a little," suggeted Rose. "Pearl and I can act less romantic so you don't feel left out."  
"It's better off just us two," agreed Pearl. "I mean, I always did say that three's a crowd."  
Garnet nodded. "Three's a crowd."


End file.
